Sonic the Hedgehog: Okami Chronicles
by Kagehime-sama53
Summary: Sonic and Tails travel to the land of Nippon just when a dreaded curse covers the vast land in a dark cloud. They must now team up with the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and help her recover her lost powers and memories throughout Nippon and defeat the Orochi once again. Rated T for blood, swearing, gore and because I said so!
1. The Legend of Nagi & Shiranui

**A/N: Ok I have an announcement to make. I am deleting my Bleach and Sonic crossover since I have no inspiration to continue it and for that I am really sorry, especially to SlashtheHedgehog900 since I know that he really liked that story. But I am replacing it with this fic that I hope many of you will read. **

**Since I saw the lack of Sonic and Okami crossovers, I have decided to try and post my own. In this story I will be re-telling the game but I will be doing it like an Anime. So comment, review and I hope that all of you enjoy this fic.**

**One more thing before I forget, I'm going to put the list of Voice Actors of the characters as they appear in the chapter, in other words each Authors Note will have a small cast list. **

**Cast list for this chapter**

**Sonic the Hedgehog - _Roger Craig Smith_**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower - _Kate Higgins_**

**Amaterasu 'Ammy' - _Colleen Clinkenbeard_**

**Issun - _Luci Christian _**

**Sakuya - _Stephanie Sheh_**

**Yomigami - _Kim Strauss_**

**The Old Man - _Christopher Sabat _**

**Waka - _Vic Mignogna _**

* * *

**kagehime-sama53 presents**

**Licensed**** by SEGA and Capcom****  
**

**Dubbing by Funimation Entertainment **

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Okami Chronicles**

_There was a realm that is said to be the home to all of the spirits; these spirits are known as the Celestials. Here lived the famous 12 Celestial Brush Gods and the Goddess that ruled over the plain, her name is Amaterasu. In the plain it was rather peaceful and the said goddess loved to play with her fellow Celestial spirits. Amaterasu also had a good friend in the plain, his name was Waka. She and Waka became friends after he had suddenly appeared in the plain. _

_Now the sun Goddess was sitting in on one of the wooded porches outside of a grassy field. She sat there enjoying the scenery and watching the other Celestials play and be happy. She smiled to herself as she saw the younger ones play with one of the 12 Brush Gods. _

"_So this is where you've been" said a voice. _

_Amaterasu turned and smiled at her friend Waka as he too sat down on the porch. "I was just watching the young ones play, it always makes me happy" she replied. _

"_You sound like a mother when you say that" he laughed. _

_She playfully punched his arm with that comment. "I am just watching over them as the Goddess of the Sun" she said. _

_Waka laughed again as he also watched the small spirits play. Then, out of nowhere, a loud crash erupted from the plain and the two of them stood up in a panic. Amaterasu saw and to her horror it was that accursed eight-headed serpent, Orochi. The serpent started killing all of her fellow Celestials and Waka tried to save all that he could with her by his side. Amaterasu attacked the serpent but was repelled when a strange barrier covered the serpent. She landed on the ground with a thud. She got up and glared at the serpent. Waka then tried to attack the serpent himself with her help but all their attacks were all repelled. _

_With no other option Amaterasu made the decision. "Waka, take the remaining spirits and flee, I'll handle Orochi" _

"_That's crazy!" he yelled. _

"_Head to the Arc of Yamato and get them out of here. Hurry!" she said back at him. _

"_But what about you?" he said._

"_GO!" she demanded. _

_Knowing how stubborn the Goddess could be he had no other option but to flee. Before he left however he used his clairvoyant powers and looked into the future. He had discovered that there was only one person who could kill this serpent. "Amaterasu, Orochi can only be killed by a person called Nagi. He is the only hope for the defeat him" informed Waka. _

"_Then I shall drag Orochi to the human realm, until then, protect the remaining spirits" she said sternly. _

_She charged at Orochi and using her powers she managed to drag Orochi to the mortal realm where she had to wait until the birth of the one called Nagi to finally put an end to the dreaded beast. _

**Chapter 1: The Legend of Nagi and Shiranui**

In the land of Nippon lied a small village known as Kamiki. There lied a large tree where it is said to protect the village from threats and a statue of a wolf. Here the villagers lived in peace and their village was covered in cherry blossoms. At this very moment two travelers were listening to the old legend that was passed down by the people here.

"Long ago there was an evil spirit called the Orochi that attacked the lands of Nippon. To satisfy the appetite of the Orochi a sacrifice was needed. A young maiden was chosen at the annual festival. The Orochi was a horrid creature with eight heads, and a large body that was as large as a mountain itself and its blood red eyes alone was said to curse. No one dared to defy the horrid beast." Said an old man who was telling the tale to two travelers.

The two travelers were a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox with two tails. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend Miles Prower, or commonly known as Tails were listening to the tail of the old man, with Tails being more interested than Sonic.

"Strangely when the night of the sacrifice came near a white wolf would appear on the outskirts of the village. She had fur that was as brilliant as the snow and she was wearing a kimono like that of a Miko, with a lavender kusode, a white haori like that of a priest and a red hakama skirt that ended above the knees. She was dubbed Shiranui. She would always keep a watchful eye on the villagers entering and exiting the village and made a habit of patrolling at night. The people assumed that she was a familiar of Orochi" he continued.

Now this part of the tale piqued the interest of the blue hedgehog. "So was she?" asked Sonic.

"Let me finish boy" said the old man. "One villager would always challenge the wolf constantly, his name was Nagi. But Shiranui was swift and she always won the fight. Not long after the night of the accursed festival was upon them. A white plumed arrow soared through the sky and impaled the house of the village's most beautiful maiden, Nami. Nagi, who had fallen in love with the maiden, was enraged by the act and he grabbed his sword and raced to the Moon Cave to challenge Orochi"

The tale grew more interesting as the face of boredom left Sonic's face and was replaced by one of eager as he paid more attention to the story. "Nagi stood in the foot of the cave with bravery and prepared his weapon to put an end to Orochi once and for all. Nagi attacked the beast, leaping gracefully and swinging his blade valiantly. But the hide of Orochi was like that of steel, he couldn't leave even a scratch on the best. Weaken and exhausted, Orochi attacked and prepared to kill Nagi, Shiranui leaped from the air and landed in front of him. She then started to attack Orochi as the two of them fought. She summoned divine winds to counter Orochi's flames, a large tree to protect her from Orochi's claws. She fought with all her might against the Orochi however; Orochi was protected by a mystical barrier and wouldn't go down easy. Shiranui was covered in gashes, her once white fur died crimson stood exhaustedly before the mighty Orochi" he continued. "Orochi then saw a chance to strike the wounded wolf to give the final blow. But she refused to give in and with her last bit of power; she gazed majestically to the heavens and gave a mighty howl. The black clouds over head suddenly vanished and the light of the moon glistened off of Nagi's blade. Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly over Orochi, his sword glowing a bright golden color. One by one he sliced the heads of the beast. Orochi's heads collapse in a lake of its own blood. In that instant the curse plagued over the village was lifted. As the battle subsided the sun shone brightly over the sky"

"What happened to Shiranui?" asked Tails.

"Unfortunately, she was succumbing to the poison of the Orochi and was struggling to breathe. Nagi scooped the wolf in his arms and returned to Kamiki. When they reached to the village, the wolf was no longer moving. The village elder stroked the head of the wolf. In response the wolf said, in a pitiful and hoarse voice 'Thank you' and she closed her eyes as if she went into slumber" he said as he saw the sad looks on Sonic and Tails faces. "Peace had finally returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroics, the villagers made a shrine and in the center placed the statue of a wolf in honor of her. Nagi's sword was named Tsukiyomi and placed inside of the Moon Cave. The Villagers looked forward to an age of endless peace" and with that said he finished the long tale.

"Wow that was awesome" said Tails in amazement.

"So how much time has passed since then?" asked Sonic.

"100 years, young one" said the old man.

"Well thanks for telling us the story" said Sonic as he and Tails stood up and they bowed at him as thanks.

They started walking thru the village, taking in the sights of the nice fields and cherry blossom trees as they walked. "That was an interesting story don't you think Sonic" said Tails.

"Yeah that was some legend" replied Sonic. "So why are we here again?"

"I told you the Chaos Emerald has been acting weird lately" said Tails. "It's been glowing on and off like if it was trying to tell us something"

"So why are we in Nippon?" asked Sonic.

"Because the emerald is getting a weird response being here" he explained. "It's almost like it's trying to warn us about something"

"Well we do have an act for finding trouble" said Sonic with a grin. "So do you think Eggman has something to do with this?"

"He might but I don't know he's been strangely quiet" said Tails.

"Well I'm going to take a run around Shunsui Fields so hang around here for a bit ok Tails" and with that Sonic dashed away in a streak of blue. Tails sighed and he decided to take a look around, his first stop, the sacred tree.

Sonic started to dash around the vast fields and land all around Nippon and he was in awe on how beautiful this place was. It was like something out of an art book. He noticed that some places haven't even been touched by technology but they knew about the basic resources. Apparently they left the country untouched all this time. But as he was running Sonic noticed that the sky suddenly got dark. He stood on a hill and glanced up in the sky and he saw the sun vanish behind the black clouds. He had a bad feeling about this, since some of the hair on his quills started to stand as he felt a cold chill down his spine. Then in the sky he saw a black puff of smoke heading to the village of Kamiki. Sonic dashed back to the village, beating the cloud to it and he saw that the entire place was empty.

"What the hell is going on" he said to himself. "It was just crowded a minute ago"

Then he ran up to the shrine where the wolf statue was there and he didn't see anyone else. Now he was getting worried because now he couldn't find Tails. Then he saw the black smoke heading to the shrine as the Chaos Emerald he was hiding started glowing. He got ready to attack but then a bolt of light appeared in front of him. The light took form to reveal a woman with black hair tied up with two leaves, a pink long kimono with two leaves on the chest area and a dark pink obi.

"How troublesome" she said with slight anger. "This is like the ancient prophesy of doom"

"What the hell" said Sonic mainly to himself.

She turned to Sonic and she had a look of shock when she noticed that he remained unaffected by the black energy. "How is it you are still alive?" she asked.

"Like I know but who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sakuya, I am a Tree spirit" she introduced, her pink eyes stared at him.

"Ok Sakuya what happened and where is everyone?" asked Sonic again.

"I'll explain in a moment but I need to act quickly" she said as she walked over to the wolf statue of Shiranui. "My power has diminished over the years I've spent protecting this area. I don't have much time in this world"

She then stood straight and drew a circle with her hands. "Amaterasu now is the time" she began as a circle shaped stone tablet appeared in front of her. Now Sonic was even more in shock at what was happening. "We have never needed your power more. Shine your divine light upon this broken and polluted world. Let your heavenly rays become our hope as you guide us all!"

The tablet started glowing and the Chaos Emerald started levitating and flew to the tablet. The emerald merged its light with the mirror like item and it flew to the back of the statue of Shiranui. It started glowing as flames started producing from the mirror and wrapped around the statue. Once the flames died down the statue was gone, in its place was a white female wolf with red markings on her cheeks and on the center of her bangs. Her long white hair slowly fading into black at the ends fell to her waist, a calligraphy brush like tail and she was wearing a white kimono that fell above her knees with the shoulders cut to reveal her bare shoulders with red markings, markings on the long sleeves of her kimono, a red obi wrapped around her waist with a bow on the back, knee high red stockings and lastly black sandals on her feet. Sonic couldn't help but let his jaw hit the floor as he looked at the wolf in front of him. She landed gracefully on the ground and she opened her bright green eyes. The Chaos Emerald fell back into Sonic's hands as it stopped glowing.

"Ah such divine white light, beauty and grace" said Sakuya in awe. "The only one capable of such a wondrous spectacle is none other than our mother and the origin of all that is, Amaterasu"

Now Sonic was in awe that the wolf standing before him was none other than the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, and he had to agree with what Sakuya said. "How delightful to see that the savior whose brave sacrifice sealed away the evil demon so many years ago has not changed one bit. Except for your attire though" said Sakuya.

Amaterasu started looking around as Sakuya continued talking. "Seeing you emerge after so many years spent as a statue brings happiness to my heart!" she continued as she sniffed and whipped the tears from her eyes.

Amaterasu just yawned and she sat down onto the floor and lied down, then she closed her eyes as if she wanted to take a nap. Sonic and Sakuya were now at a loss for words as they saw the strange act of the goddess.

"Amaterasu…" said Sakuya. "Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky. Since your untimely departure from our midst, the world has succumbed to devious and vicious beasts. They have spread thought Nippon but the circumstances are getting worse. Please use your powers to banish the and punish those who would do us harm"

Then she winced as she started looking around into her robe. A blush crept into Sonic's face as she slightly opened her robe and he turned his head away. "Has something stolen its way into my robe?" she asked herself.

She then started laughing a bit until something came out of her robe and landed on Sonic's head. He turned back and what landed on his head landed on the ground. It was…a bug?

"You again?" said Sakuya.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Are you nuts!" yelled the bug. This shocked Sonic as it woke Amaterasu and she took a battle pose and growled. "Man for a little thing you sure do make a big fuss, I was trying to make the conversation more interesting"

"Were you napping in my clothes again, bug?" asked Sakuya narrowing her eyes dangerously at the bug.

"Bug? I told you a thousand times not to call me that!" he said jumping up and down. "I'm a wondering artist, the name's Issun!"

Sonic just couldn't belive what he was seeing and hearing. "I'll show you just how good I am, so bow before my great brush!" he said as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it until it landed in Amaterasu's hand.

She opened the scroll and looked at the drawing as Sonic peaked behind her to see the drawing. Honestly it wasn't half bad, he had to admit it. "Well what do you think, cuter than the real thing no?" he said with pride.

Then he jumped onto Amaterasu's nose and she glared at the small bug. "What's with you, furball? You look kinda down in the dumps" he said.

"Who are you calling furball!" yelled Amaterasu.

"Actually you look kinda familiar…" he said. "Got it you look just like that statue of Shiranui!"

Amaterasu then slapped Issun off her nose and he landed on the ground. "Whoa Whaddya think you're doing?!" he yelled. "I won't be slapped by a wolf, even if you are a girl. Don't make me use my sword Denkomaru on you!"

Then a loud roar was heard and all of them looked up to see the back red sky above them. Issun was now scared. "Wh-Wh-What's that growling sound?" he said with a stutter in his voice. "And why is it so dark anyway?"

"O great god Amaterasu. I have used all the power I have to protect Kamiki Village" said Sakuya as her body started turning into petals. "The village lives on. Their spirits lie encased in my fruit. Cut it free, and the village will be reborn"

"So that means Tails is alright?" said Sonic.

"Farewell" said Sakuya. "I have faith in you Amaterasu"

And with that Sakuya turn into a large un-bloomed tree in front of them. Amaterasu had a look of slight sadness in her eyes. "The trees returned to normal huh. That Sakuya girl sure said some weird stuff" said Issun.

"She said that their spirits lied in the fruit" said Sonic looking at the large peach fruit hanging from the tree.

"It's pretty high up there" said Amaterasu.

"Heh, no problem" said Sonic as he revved up his feet and spin dashed to the fruit but he was reflected by it and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nice, hedgehog" commented Issun.

"It would seem that it could only be cut by a divine instrument" said Amaterasu while looking at the fruit.

"Well you are a god right" said Sonic. "So use some of that godly power and free the people"

Amaterasu just closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't" she said.

"WHAT!" yelled Sonic and Issun.

"HA some god!" laughed Issun.

"Silence, bug!" she yelled. "My powers have been greatly weakened over the years, not to mention that most of my memories are gone"

"So now what?" asked Sonic.

Amaterasu said nothing as she started to look around and she started walking. Sonic and Issun followed her and she was leading them over a bridge. "This is wired it suddenly got quiet" said Issun. "And how are you still alive, hedgehog?"

"My name is Sonic" he said. "And I think it has something to do with the Chaos Emerald"

"The what?" said Issun.

"Chaos Emerald" he said again. "It's a gem that grants power and for some reason it resonated with that strange mirror on Amaterasu's back"

Amaterasu led them to a cliff and she jumped on the wall, did a flip and landed on top of the cliff. Sonic did the same as he followed the wolf goddess. He looked around and saw that the sky wasn't covered in black clouds, rather a heavenly light, like it was protecting the area. She made a sudden stop in front of a broken bridge.

"Damn" she hissed.

"Well looks like we won't be heading across this" said Sonic.

"Hey Amaterasu was it, actually I'm going to call you Ammy" said Issun. "Have you heard of the Spirits of the Brush?"

"Yes I have, they are gods that lie in the brush strokes of paintings" she replied.

Issun then grabbed his brush and leaped from Sonic's shoulder and swung the brush over the broken bridge. Then the bridge was fixed, just as good as new. Sonic let out a whistle of amazement.

"Nice huh, this power is called Rejuvenation" said Issun. "It's one of the many brush techniques that use divine powers. It took me forever to master this one stroke"

"A power with a brush?" questioned Sonic.

"There are 13 brush gods, each hold a different type of power" explained Amaterasu.

"Yeah that's right Ammy. Originally the 13 Brush techniques were one deity but when the deity died the 13 powers were split into 13 separate gods" said Issun. "But god or no god how could someone master all 13 skills?"

The three of them then started walking across the bridge until they got to the end of the bridge where there was a stone that read 'River of the Heavens'. "The River of the Heavens, do they mean the star dust river from legends" said Issun.

"I don't see any river" said Sonic suddenly shaking at the thought of water.

"I think it's that puddle over there" said Issun.

Amaterasu then started walking passed a shrine gate that over looked a cliff. She started climbing the hill, with Sonic and Issun behind her until they got to the edge of the cliff.

"Wow look that the stars" said Sonic in wonder. "The sky here is beautiful"

"Hey Sonic are those stars forming a pattern or is it just me?" said Issun.

"Can it be" whispered Amaterasu.

"I'll draw the missing star!" claimed Issun with pride as he readied his brush and made a dot in the sky, but nothing happened. "…"

"Nice" said Sonic laughing a bit.

"Shut up! I'm just not ready to draw missing stars" he said with a huff. "How about you try Ammy"

Amaterasu put a hand inside the sleeves of her kimono and pulled out a calligraphy brush that looked just like her tail. The brush was palm size but then it turned bigger until it was at least as tall as her. She held the brush and made a dot in the sky. A star then appeared and it started glowing. An outline of a dragon appeared on the sky as it glowed. Then in a flash of white light a white dragon emerged with red tattoos wearing a white kimono with a red outline, red hakama and whit his white hair tied in a ponytail and flew in front of the white wolf. Amaterasu smiled widely when she saw the dragon while Sonic and Issun looked in shock.

"Ah if it isn't mother Amaterasu" said the dragon.

"Yomigami!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner during these long years" said Yomigami. "I Yomigami, god of restoration, have eagerly waited for this day when we could fight together once again"

"Once again?" mumbled Amaterasu.

"The 13 Spirits of the Brush that you possessed including myself, have been scattered across this land of men and now lie in disarray" said Yomigami.

Amaterasu's eyes widen with shock at what the old spirit was saying. "I managed to become a constellation and survive until now. The time has come for you to seek out the remaining spirits and learn all the techniques you once possessed. Now restore the river bed and once again let the flow of heaven pass"

In a glow Yomigami turned light and it flew to Amaterasu. It then faded into her chest as she smiled at the spirit. Now she had the power of Rejuvenation. "Wow so that was the god Yomigami" said Issun in awe. "Wait! So does that mean you have the power of Rejuvenation now!?"

"So now you can restore the river?" asked Sonic.

"I believe so" said Amaterasu. "_What on earth happened to me?" _she thought.

"Phfff" said Issun. "No way you can pull of a stunt like that"

She glared at the bug as the three of them walked to the base of the river and Amaterasu readied her brush. She jumped into the air and in graceful strokes of the brush started to restore the star dust river. The river was restored in a few sweeps and she landed on the ground once again as the brush returned back to normal.

Sonic let out a whistle of amazement as Issun just scoffed. "Now let's cross the river" said Amaterasu.

"How are we going to do that?" said Issun. "Ya want us to swim?"

"How else are we going to get across" she said turning her head.

Sonic now had a look of pure terror in his face. Water and he didn't mix very well. "Isn't there any other way to cross" he said with his voice shaking.

"What's wrong hedgehog, can't swim?" asked Issun with a grin.

Sonic glared at Issun as Amaterasu stared at him. "Hedgehog, if you can't swim then you can hang onto me while I lead you to the other side" said Amaterasu.

"Ok first of all, my name is Sonic" he said to Amaterasu. "And second I have a better idea"

And with that Sonic picked up Amaterasu in his arms, much to her shock, and he sprinted at top speed until he was running across the water. Issun hung onto dear life on Sonic's quills as he was screaming the entire way. In a few minutes they were across the river and he placed Amaterasu back on the ground.

"Well that was unexpected" she said.

"Yeah well I'm not an ordinary hedgehog" said Sonic with a grin.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEAR ATTACK!" roared Issun while jumping up and down on the ground.

"There's the exit" said Amaterasu. "Let's go"

The three of them started walking to the exit and they were consumed in a yellow light. This is the start of an epic adventure for our hero Sonic, now that he met the Sun Goddess Amaterasu and the wondering artist Issun.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that all of you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll try and get the other one out as soon as I can so stay tuned! **


	2. The Cave of Nagi & Kamiki Village

**A/N: Well people here is the awaited chapter 2 of Okami Chronicles. Since I'm following the game's plot line I decided to make some changes and some of the events are going to be slightly different than that of in the game but there only slight differences. I don't want to copy the plot exactly since it'll be harder.**

**Cast list for this chapter**

**Sonic the Hedgehog - _Roger Craig Smith_**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower - _Kate Higgins_**

**Amaterasu 'Ammy' - _Colleen Clinkenbeard_**

**Issun - _Luci Christian_**

**Tachigami - _Briana Palencia_**

**Mr. Orange - _Christopher Sabat_**

**Kushi - _Monica Rial _**

**Susano - _Patric Saitz _**

**The Merchant -_ Keith Silverstein_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami or Sonic the Hedgehog, Okami belongs to Capcom and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. **

* * *

**kagehime-sama53 presents**

**Licensed**** by SEGA and Capcom****  
**

**Dubbing by Funimation Entertainment **

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Okami Chronicles**

**Chapter 2: The Cave of Nagi and Kamiki Village**

**Recap: "There's the exit" said Amaterasu. "Let's go" The three of them started walking to the exit and they were consumed in a yellow light. **

Once the light faded they found themselves in a path that led up a steep hill with stairs. Sonic let out another whistle of amazement as they started walking along the path, passing many shrine gates as they went on. Once they finished walking up the stairs they found a stream of water falling down a waterfall. There was also a bridge leading to another passage.

"The Cave of Nagi" Issun said as he read the sign.

"Nagi? Isn't he the hero who defeated the Orochi with the help of Shiranui" said Sonic, wondering how Issun could read the sigh. (Remember he can't read kanji)

"Yeah but what's his name doing here?" wondered Issun.

"Let us continue" said Amaterasu while walking across the bridge.

"Bossy much" mumbled Issun while still on Sonic's head.

They continued walking down the path until they came across another set of stairs with a large shrine gate at the top of the stairs. They started to walk up the stairs until they finally got to the top. Once they cleared the stairs they were in front of a cave. They entered the cave and much to their shock the gates of the cave suddenly closed in on them.

"Well this sucks" said Sonic.

"Now how are we supposed to get out" said Issun.

Amaterasu paid no mind to their comments as she looked at the statue in front of her. Hey eyes widen slightly. "This is…" she began.

Hearing what she had said Issun and Sonic turned and Issun looked in wonder at the large statue in front of them. It was a man proudly holding a sword, but the blade of the sword was missing and roots were covering most of the sword.

"This is the statue of Nagi" said Issun. "So that means we are in the legendary shrine, the cave of Nagi"

"Wow" said Sonic. "Man I'd wish Tails was here to see this"

"Geez first The River of the Heavens and now this?" said Issun. "Where the heck are we furball"

Amaterasu said nothing as she continued to stare at the broken statue; her left brow started twitching slightly. "Um Ammy is something wrong?" asked Sonic.

"The statue is a wreck" said Amaterasu. "And it's starting to bug me"

She then took out her brush and created a line from the guard all the way to the top. In a blink the sword was fixed. "Wow so your brush work isn't all just a bluff" said Issun with shock and at the same time wonder. "How did you get so good? Exactly who are you, anyway?"

"I would like to know that myself" said Sonic. He then glanced up and saw another constellation. "Hey, Ammy, there's another constellation"

Amaterasu looked up and with the tip of her brush she filled in the empty spot and the constellation started glowing. In a flash of light a small white rat was left in its place. He had the same markings as Amaterasu and he was holding a large sword in his hand, he looked like a child and he was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a high collar and tied in the back, red sleeves attached to his elbows, a gray hakama, and a white kusode hanging from his red obi. His hair was messy and his eyes were colored black. He had a sword sheath attached to his left hip.

Amaterasu smiled at the child spirit. "Tachigami, thank heavens you're alright" she exclaimed.

"Mother Amaterasu it's been so long" said Tachigami with his own child like smile.

Amaterasu gave the rat spirit a kind smile and she walked over to him and embraced him. "I was worried" she said above a whisper.

"How many times have I told you, I may look like a child but I'm far from it" replied Tachigami but in turn he returned the embrace. "We all missed you" he finished with a whisper.

Amaterasu released her embrace and smiled at the young spirit. "So this kid is a brush god?" asked Sonic.

Tachigami got an anger vein on his head as he unsheathed his sword and it turned into a large, dull blue, broad sword and pointed it at Sonic. Sonic stepped back a bit a little frightened. "I am not a child" said Tachigami with seriousness in his voice as he then stabbed the blade onto the ground and sat on the hilt.

"Right so why did you hide here anyway?" asked Sonic.

"With all these monsters around, the only place I could hide was in this shrine dedicated to the ancient heroes" explained Tachigami. "Mother Amaterasu if there's anything I can do to assist you in your endeavors I am at your service"

"Thank you Tachigami" said Amaterasu as she gave a slight bow.

Tachigami then got off from the sword and held it in his hand once again. "Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil"

And with that he turned into a ball of light and vanished into Amaterasu as the scenery returned to normal. "Wow so that was Tachigami, master of the Power Slash technique" said Issun. Then he got an exclamation mark over his head and looked at Amaterasu.

"Wait a minute. If you're getting all these powers…" he began. "Then you're just like that Shiranui!"

"Yeah didn't she know all these techniques when she fought and died alongside Nagi" said Sonic.

"When she died her power was split into 13 brush gods" said Issun. "This is crazy. Shiranui and Nagi? It's just like in the legend"

"The Power Slash technique eh" said Amaterasu. "Now we have a way to get out of here, but first let me test it out"

She grabbed her brush again as she glanced at a large boulder. With a quick slash to her right a sharp slash was heard and the boulder was cut in half. "Wow" exclaimed Sonic. "That was beyond cool"

"Didn't think you had it in ya, furball!" exclaimed Issun. "I'm not even in the same legue as you. Guess I over estimated myself"

"Don't get yourself down Issun" said Amaterasu. "Let's get going, with this I'll be able to free the spirits of the people here, including your friend Sonic"

Issun had a thoughtful look on his face as he took a deep breath. "Hey fur-I mean Amaterasu, could it be possible that you're Shiranui's reborn?" he asked.

Amaterasu turned to him and gave him an unreadable expression. "I'm not sure, like I said most of my memories are gone" she said with a slight sad voice.

"Well if you are her reborn couldn't that mean that you can master all 13 brush techniques?" asked Sonic.

"It could be possible" she replied just above a whisper.

"Well we won't know until we try" said Sonic giving her his signature thumbs up.

"Well I'm going to hang around you so that I can get as good as you!" claimed Issun with pride. "You should be proud!"

Sonic and Amaterasu sweat drooped slightly as they made their way to the closed gate of the cave. Like she did with the rock she swiftly slashed the gates as they fell apart. "We'll get their faster if we run" said Amaterasu as she started running with wind like speed.

Sonic grinned to himself and told Issun to hang on as he revved up his feet and ran after Amaterasu. Just as they were about to exit the gate they were suddenly trapped in a barrier. Two imps like creatures appeared and started attacking them. Sonic revved up again to attack one of the creatures as Amaterasu levitated the reflector from her back. Sonic did a barrage of homing attacks and axel kicks while Amaterasu used the reflector to slash the imps senseless. Both were fighting alongside as if it was second nature and in a few short minutes both creatures were killed and the barrier vanished.

"What was that all about?" said Sonic.

"Demons? Here? How is this even possible?" said Amaterasu with her eyes fixed in a glare while the reflector was still levitating on her hands. "We must hurry I fear there might be more"

With that said both of them started running again and sure enough they were stopped by another barrier to fight off more imps. Said wolf and hedgehog defeated the imps in no time at all as they made their way back to the gate to free the others. Once the light vanished they found themselves back at the tree and looking over the large peach fruit.

"Well do your thing Ammy" said Sonic as he stepped back a bit.

She readied her brush once again and she jumped in the air. With a flic of the brush a slash was heard and the stem of the fruit was cut and fell to the ground. Once it hit, the entire place was engulfed in a light as the vegetation and life returned to Kamiki Village. Sonic opened his eyes and blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he saw the village return to normal.

"The village has been restored" said Amaterasu with a smile as she put away her brush. "I have to thank Sakuya for this"

"Yeah she really came through big time" agreed Issun as he jumped onto the ground "She really was protecting the village. But I do wish I could've spent more time in her kimono" he finished with a mumble.

Amaterasu glared at him and 'accidently' stepped on him with her shoe. "GHAAA!" he yelled. "What was that for!?"

"Vulgar bug" she mumbled to herself. "The village might still be in danger since those demons are running around" she stated. "Sonic let's go and make sure the villagers are ok"

"…"

"Uh…Ammy, he left" said Issun and sure enough Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"He must have been worried about his friend" said Amaterasu. "Let's go Issun"

Issun jumped onto her head as she started walking down the path.

* * *

Sonic quickly sprinted down the path and to the center of the village. But there was something very wrong. For starters as he was going down he saw a strange statue of a merchant, weird because he's never seen it before. Once he made his stop to the center of the village he looks around and sees that there are more statues in the village.

"What is with these statues?" wondered Sonic out loud.

He started walking around and he saw more of the statues. It was when he saw one specific statue that made him realize what these statues were. Sonic stood over the statue of his friend and lil bro right in front of one of the fields in Kamiki with a look of shock in his face. Sonic's eyes went wide with shock as he wondered why they were all frozen.

"There you are!"

Sonic turned to see Amaterasu run to him with a serious expression on her face and Issun jumped from her head onto his head. "Hey Sonic, something's wrong here!" said Issun.

"I saw, why everyone here is turned to stone Ammy?" asked Sonic eagerly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not sure" she replied. And then they heard a loud roar.

Their eyes went wide with shock and they turned their heads to find out where the sudden roar came from. "This roar, it's not from those smaller demons that are lurking about" said Amaterasu with a glare.

"You got that right, it has to be something bigger" said Sonic.

"Let's try and find someone with a pulse around here" said Issun as he was clearly shaking.

They split up for a brief moment to investigate all the statues but they had no luck in finding someone who wasn't a statue. Everyone in the village was turned into stone when they had freed them from the spell. But there was something else bothering them, the sky was still dark and Amaterasu for some reason was starting to feel light headed.

"Hey Ammy, you ok?" asked Sonic with concern as he saw her lean against one of the trees.

"…I'm fine" she managed to say with a panting breath but the clear pain look on her face said otherwise.

"You don't look so well furball" said Issun.

"I said I'm fine" she said sternly as she pushed herself straight. "We need to find some higher ground to get a better look at this"

"Yeah we need to go to the sacred deck at the peak of the village" said Issun.

Amaterasu started walking but they could tell she was having some trouble. "_She is definitely not fine_" thought Sonic.

Knowing that she'll have trouble making it up to the peak of the village, Sonic walked to her and picked her up bridal style. "Sonic what is the meaning of this!" she yelled in shock.

"You're not fine Ammy, I'll carry you to the peak of the village" replied Sonic as he started running to the peak.

"I can walk myself so release me!" she yelled again.

Ignoring her commands he continued to run to the highest part of the village. Once they got there Sonic placed Amaterasu back onto the ground but still supporting her with her arm around his shoulder. The sacred peak had a small shrine behind a small lake that for some reason was dried up, and a deck that looked over the entire village. Once they got onto the center they started looking over the entire village.

"This is bad" said Issun with shock written all over his face. "The sun isn't even shining!"

"It's as back as night out here" said Sonic. "Could the sun not shining be something connected to why you suddenly look sick Ammy?"

"I believe so" she manages to say. "And it could also be why not a single person in the village could move"

"It could be a curse one of these monsters did" said Issun. "I hope it doesn't stay like this forever. If only the sun were out to light our way"

Amaterasu started panting a bit as she slowly removed her arm from Sonic's shoulder and pulled out her brush. "Ammy what are you doing you're in no shape to be moving!" yelled Sonic.

Ignoring him the brush got larger as she held it firmly on her hands. She jumped into the air and with her brush drew a circle in the sky. She landed on the ground again but almost fell back. Sonic managed to catch her as he and Issun look at the sky. To their shock the circle started changing color along with the sky. "Wh-wh-what!" yelled Issun and Sonic.

Amaterasu smiled. "My name IS Amaterasu. And I am a Sun God so I had the Sunrise technique from the start, meaning I can turn night into day"

"Wow you really are a top notch god are you!" exclaimed Issun with joy.

"I'll say!" replied Sonic.

"Anyway let's head back to the village" she said as she stood up again.

"You sure that you're feeling alright?" asked Sonic.

"I feel much better now that the sun is out" she replied.

"Eh? Who are you?"

The three of them turned and saw an elderly man with an orange on his head and wearing a blue kimono with a black obi around his waist. He started balancing the orange on his head as he walked to them with his cane. "Ah hedgehog so this is where you've been" he said.

"Old man!" exclaimed Sonic.

"My name is Mr. Orange not old man!" he yelled. He then glanced at Amaterasu with a questioned glance. "A white wolf? Certainly not the one who fought that creature with Nagi?" he said to Amaterasu. "You couldn't be the legendary Shiranui!"

Amaterasu and Sonic blinked as Mr. Orange started staring at her, this making her very uncomfortable. "No it can't be, that story is 100 years old. Still you look like that statue of Shiranui" he said.

"Old man, can't you see those tattoos on her?" he asked.

"Tattoos? I see no such thing on her, she is as white as snow and resembles Shiranui" said Mr. Orange. "Although she doesn't look quite as smart as her"

Amaterasu got an anger vein on her head as her brow started twitching with that insult. "What was that?" she hissed with a glare fixed on the old man as she growled a bit.

The old man jumped back and looked frantic as she started to growl. Sonic and Issun sweat drooped and slightly stepped back. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa no need to growl like that!" he exclaimed franticly.

She continued to glare at him until she felt an all too familiar prescience in the air. She, Sonic and Issun looked up onto the mountain and saw three imps like demons ready to attack them. "What is this sudden chill down my spine?" wondered Mr. Orange.

The demons then jumped and tried to attack Mr. Orange. Amaterasu quickly ran over to the old man and grabbed the back collar of his kimono as Sonic ran up to the demons and did a homing attack at them. Amaterasu landed on the other side of the deck, still holding the old man as she tossed him off the deck to fight the demons.

"So these are the demons plaguing this land" she hissed.

"Step aside furball, this is a job for my trusty sword Denkomaru!" yelled Issun unsheathing his sword.

She ran up to the demons and with her Divine Reflector she started attacking the imps. Sonic did a few homing attacks on the imps and also did a few spin dashes. They continued to swiftly attack these demons until all three of them were destroyed and vanished in puffs of smoke. "Man Ammy, you get pretty aggressive when you're mad don't ya?" asked Issun.

The sun goddess shot him a glare with that statement. Sure she knew that she had a temper but she didn't like it when others pointed it out, especially when she was right there.

"Anyway why couldn't Mr. Orange see your markings Ammy?" asked Sonic.

"Not many people believe in the gods now a days and cause of that has caused us to become weaker than we normally are" she explained crossing her arms a bit. "Unless you believe in the god's power, to regular mortals I am but a white wolf"

"Hey Sonic how come you can see her markings?" asked Issun now jumping on his head.

"I've seen many things in my life so the existence of gods, demons and divine spirits with magic brushes doesn't really surprise me" replied Sonic with a shrug. "It might also have something to do with the Chaos Emeralds"

"Well since everything is back to normal, let's head to the village then" said Issun.

With a nod of their heads the small trio started walking down from the peak and descended back into the village. Much to their relief all the people were back to normal and showed no signs of injuries. There was a small child near a field of turnips with his mother and a brown anthropomorphic dog with brown fur, brown hair, wearing a purple kimono with a gray sash and a purple bandana around his neck, a woman hanging up some laundry and many other villagers going about their daily lives.

"Sonic!"

Sonic saw Tails run to him with a relieved smile on his face and Sonic couldn't help but let a sigh of relief come out. "Hey Tails you're ok" said Sonic.

"Sonic where have you been anyway?" asked Tails.

"Kinda a long story buddy" said Sonic wile scratching the side of his face.

Tails smiled and he noticed Amaterasu standing beside Sonic. Like Sonic, Tails could see the red markings on her face, hair, shoulders and kimono clearly. "Ugh Sonic who's she?" asked Tails.

"She's part of the long story" replied Sonic.

Knowing that this explanation will take a while Tails led them to a small house where the owner had decided to let them stay for the night. "Hey Tails is this the friend you told me about?" asked the woman in the rice fields. She was an average woman with black straight hair that ends over her shoulders with barrel like ornaments on her hair and a headband around her forehead. She was wearing a brownish green kimono with and orange sleeveless haori and a red hakama with sandals. The sleeves of her kimono were pulled back by straps that go cris-cross from her back and around her shoulders.

"Yeah, Sonic this is Kushi, she's letting us stay with her for the time being" said Tails.

"Nice to meet you Kushi" said Sonic.

"Nice to meet you to" she answered with a smile. "Wow a white wolf, is she also one of your friends?"

"Yeah her name's Ammy!" said Issun while jumping on Sonic's head. "So you're in the fields again I see"

"Hey Issun" said Kushi with a smile. "Yup this is the rice field where I grow rice to make Sake. It's a lot of hard work but it pays off. I should probably ask Susano to help me again this year"

"Who's Susano?" asked Sonic.

"O he's my neighbor. He's pretty unusual but he's a good person" explained Kushi. "He usually walks around with a huge sword slung over his shoulder. He's always practicing with it. They say he's a direct descendent from Nagi. He also loves his sake and popes up around here just to buy it"

"He sounds interesting" said Tails.

"Can the four of you go and pay him a visit?" she asked. "He's always off on his own so it'll be nice for him to have a few friends"

"Alright, let's go Tails" said Sonic.

The four of them started walking to Susano's house. Once they got there they could hear the loud snoring from the house. "Man that Susano sure likes to sleep" mumbled Issun.

"So is he really a descendent from Nagi?" asked Amaterasu looking at Issun.

"He claims to be but he's lazy and too off the wall to be a descendent of a legendary hero" said Issun.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

"Should we wake him?" asked Tails.

Further away from the house they saw a merchant struggling to move a giant boulder from blocking the path to Shunsui Fields. _"Strange that rock wasn't there before"_ thought Sonic.

Knowing that the merchant was having some trouble moving the boulder she walked over to him and asked if she could help in any way. He only said that Susano could probably move it but the sun goddess knows that a mere human couldn't even come close to moving it. Then a man wearing a purple sleeveless kimono with a matching hakama and a black obi, black hair, a spikey beard, pretty tall, and a sword slung over his shoulder appeared before the merchant and offered to slice the rock.

"Is he Susano?" asked Tails.

"Yup" answered Issun.

"Doesn't look like much" said Sonic with a bored face. Amaterasu nod her head in agreement.

"You! Mutt what are you doing here!" he yelled while pointing a finger at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu's brow started twitching again as she had a look of annoyance and with an anger vein on her head. Did this idiot just call her a mutt? "What did you call me?" she hissed with a growl.

"You're just probably here to test yourself against me and my sword Tohenboku!" he proclaimed.

"Is this guy for real?" wondered Sonic.

"I'll say" answered Tails back at him.

"W-wait, aren't you the legendary Susano?" stuttered the merchant.

"Yup, none other than the legendary Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived" he claimed with pride.

"I forgot to mention that his ego is through the roof" mumbled Issun.

"Anyway don't interrupt warriors in the middle of battle" he said with anger.

"But I need your help" said the merchant. "This boulder is getting in my way; I need you to get rid of it"

"…" hesitated Susano. "Well it is not beyond my abilities" he mumbled with uncertainty.

Amaterasu noticed that he looked very unsure of himself and she decided to amuse him a bit, seeing that it would be the only way to get the boulder out of the way. "I heard that you are Nagi's descendent so show us what you've got" she said with a slight grin.

He glared at the wolf and said "Well I need to make some preparations since this requires the focus of my blade!" and with that he left to his training grounds.

"I've never seen that guy train seriously before…ever" said Issun.

"I don't think he can pull it off" said Tails.

Amaterasu grinned to herself. She decided to amuse herself for a bit. "I say we help him train" she said and with that she started walking to the house.

"You really going to train him Ammy?" asked Tails. "How to do plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways" she said with a grin. Sonic and Issun knew what she was talking about and Sonic walked closer to her.

"Ammy are you nuts!" mumbled Sonic just above a whisper to the wolf goddess.

"Just trust me" she whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you all liked this chapter, I'll try to get the other chapter out as soon as I can. Comment and Review. **


	3. The Guardian Saplings

**A/N: I am soo sorry for the insanely late update. School's been killing me this last few months and it's been none stop homework and projects. Luckily I managed to get most of this chapter done and here I now present you the next chapter to Okami Chronicles. Please leave your comments and thoughts in the form of a review and again I am so sorry for the late update. **

**Cast list for this chapter**

**Sonic the Hedgehog - _Roger Craig Smith_**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower - _Kate Higgins_**

**Amaterasu 'Ammy' - _Colleen Clinkenbeard_**

**Issun - _Luci Christian_**

**Sakuya -**** _Stephanie Sheh_**

**Ms. Orange - _Marcy Bannor_**

**Kushi - _Monica Rial_**

**Susano - _Patric Saitz_**

**********The Merchant and the Wood Chopper -_ Keith Silverstein_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami or Sonic the Hedgehog, Okami belongs to Capcom and Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

**Kagehime-sama53 presents**

**Licensed**** by SEGA and Capcom****  
**

**Dubbing by Funimation Entertainment**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Okami Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: The Guardian Saplings**

**Recap: "You're really going to train him Ammy?" asked Tails. "How do you plan on doing that?" **

**"I have my ways" she said with a grin. Sonic and Issun knew what she was taking about and Sonic walked closer to her. **

**"Ammy are you nuts!" mumbled Sonic just above a whisper to the wolf goddess. **

**"Just trust me" she whispered back. **

And just like that Amaterasu, Sonic, Issun and Tails spend the rest of the afternoon at Susanoo's place with Amaterasu training him. She gave the man a brutal training session with her and she pushed him to his breaking point as she claimed that if he was Nagi's descendent that this would be no problem. Right now Sonic, Issun and Tails were sitting on one of the rocks watching Amaterasu train him.

"This isn't going anywhere" said Tails as he watched the training session.

"Yeah, why does she insist on training him to move that boulder, for a mere human it's impossible" said Issun.

"She's a strange one isn't she" said Sonic.

Susano then fell to the ground with a loud thud as Amaterasu stood over him with a clear annoyed look on her face. "Is that all?" she said in disbelief. "Come on, if you're Nagi's descendent then this is no problem for you"

"You really get a kick in abusing don't you?" he mumbled with his face in the ground. "I need some sake"

"You can drink some when you are done training!" she said with an annoyed voice.

"But I have no strength without some sake in my system" he said again.

Amaterasu but a hand on her head rubbing her temple in irritation at this sorry excuse for a man. "_And this man is supposed to be a legendary hero's descendant give me a break_" she thought.

"Hey Ammy why don't we just get him the sake, it might motivate him to train more!" yelled Issun from the sidelines.

"Fine, rests for now while we go get you're sake" she said with a sigh.

She walked to Sonic, Tails and Issun as they got down from their spots on the rock and started walking to Kushi's house. "What a sorry excuse for a man!" said Amaterasu with annoyance. "To think that he is of legendary blood, have humans become this pathetic throughout the years!"

"Don't you thinks that's being kinda harsh Ammy" said Tails with a sweat droop coming down his head.

"Actually when it's Susanoo, she's telling the truth" said Issun.

"Ammy, why are you wasting your time with him while you can use you're Power Slash to break the rock" said Sonic.

"Call it my contribution to human pride" she answered. "And besides it might prove to be entertaining"

Once they got to Kushi's house Sonic asked her if she could make some sake for Susano but sadly she said that she couldn't because the windmill was broken by a monster. A small grin came to Amaterasu's face when she glanced at the windmill and she secretly walked over to it. She grabbed her brush and with her graceful strokes she used her Rejuvenation ability and repaired the windmill.

"What's this!" she exclaimed in shock. "The mill's been mended!"

Sonic, Tails and Issun also had looks of shock on their faces. "Who on earth did this?!" said Kushi. "I had completely given up on the idea of making my sake. But now I can polish the rice"

Sonic and Issun narrowed their eyes at Amaterasu and she only smiled at them. Tails was in awe on how the mill suddenly fixed itself and he looked at Sonic. Sonic just gave him a look that said that he would explain everything later. After a while she came out with a bottle of sake.

"Here it's some left over from the sock" she said handing it to Amaterasu. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"I may appear young but I'm older than I look" said Amaterasu with a smile.

After saying goodbye they made their way back to Susanno, who had fallen asleep in the training grounds. Amaterasu had a look of pure annoyance as her brow started twitching, Sonic, Tails and Issun all sweat dropped at the sight. "Again, what a sorry excuse for a man!" she said.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled kicking him in the head.

Susano let out a loud yell and a groan of pain as he shot up from the ground and glared at the wolf wile nursing the newly formed bump on his head. She then tossed him the bottle of sake. "Here" she said. "You said you needed sake to train, so we got you some"

"This smell, its Kushi's home brewed sake" he said. "O what a glorious day, you're not half bad Fido thank you!"

A vein appeared on her head. "Now let's get one thing straight here!" she hissed while pointing a finger at him. "My name is Ammy, and you will call me as such!"

He lightly started sweating in nervousness at the intimidating glare she was giving him and he nod his head. Sonic gave a nod as did Issun and Tails. After he chugged down the sake he readied his blade and pointed it at the rock. He then charged at the rock with his might and swung his blade. At that instant Amaterasu drew her brush and did a power slash at the rock in front of him and sliced it in half. He then turned to the other rock and readied his blade. "Now feast your eyes!" he said. "Susano Style, Exploding Implosion!"

He then charged at the rock and slammed his blade down and at the last second Amaterasu used her Power Slash and cut the rock. He then started running to the larger boulder blocking the path and did the same attack and again Amaterasu used her Power Slash to break the boulder.

"That was amazing!" said the merchant. "You sliced that boulder clean in half, you really are something"

"Wow I didn't think you can do it pops" said Issun.

"Yeah you had us fooled" said Sonic.

"A direct descendent from Nagi a true sight to behold" said Amaterasu.

"Awesome" said Tails.

"… … Yeah me either" said Susano. "Er… I mean of course I could! After all I am Susano, the greatest warrior ever!"

"You weren't just showing off when you said you were Nagi's descendent" said the merchant. "You must have no problem with fighting monsters"

Susano then started sweating a bit with that statement. "Well anyway I can get back to business thanks again" said the merchant as he left.

"Well let's head back to Kushi's house" said Sonic. "I'm beat"

"Let's" said Amaterasu.

"By Susano" said Tails as the three of them left him frozen in place in shock.

Then they saw Susanoo charge outside of the village saying something about wanting to destroy some monsters. Issun sweat dropped and hoped on Ammy's head. "Defeating monsters, ha!" he said. "He's nothing without us"

Once night fell Kushi had set up some separate rooms for them to sleep in and also prepared them some food. The four of them thanked her as she left the room to continue brewing Sake. "Descendent of Nagi my ass" said Sonic as he took a bite out of his rice ball.

"You are one sneaky wolf you know that" said Issun.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said with a small smile.

Tails laughed a bit as he also took a bite of his rice ball. "Ok Sonic mind telling me what happen?" he said.

After a long explanation about what had happened when the villagers and Tails were sealed up in that fruit, when Amaterasu appeared, to the brush gods, and to what they needed to do. To say the least Tails was fascinated by the fact that they were in the presence of a goddess.

"So you're actually the Sun Goddess, that's amazing" said Tails in awe. "And it was that brush that allowed you to do all of those moves"

"Yes the Celestial Brush allows me to use the brush strokes of the 13 brush Gods, myself included" she said. "But as Sonic told you we need to find the remaining brush gods so I can use their powers once again and hopefully regain my memories"

"Wow and to think that the Chaos Emerald reacted to that strange mirror is also strange" said Tails.

Amaterasu held her reflector on her hands as it was now just a regular stone mirror. "If this Chaos Emerald has some connection to the power of the gods then it might be able to assist us in due time" she said. "My Reflector is also my main weapon that Sakuya bestowed upon me so I can fight against those demons"

Sonic yawned and stretched his arms. "Well I think we should try and find her tomorrow" he said. "We've had a LONG day"

"Same here" said Issun. "Ammy you should get some rest too"

Amaterasu nod her head and placed her reflector beside her futon and she led down. Everyone else also lied down on their futons, with Tails tuning off the light. All of their futons were beside each other and in a few short minutes they were all sleeping.

* * *

Once morning came Amaterasu was the first to get up as she rose from her futon and gave a stretch along with a yawn. She glanced to her left and saw Sonic sprawled on his back with some of the covers off his body and lightly snoring. She lightly giggled at the sight and she turned to her right to see Tails sleeping on his side lightly curled up into a ball under the covers and Issun sleeping on his head. Quietly she stood up, grabbed her reflector and opened the sliding door to head outside. Glancing at the sky she saw that the sun was just about to rise. She lightly chuckled to herself thinking on how suiting it is for the Sun Goddess to awaken with the sun. She then proceeds to walk away from the house and around the village.

A few hours later Tails, Sonic and Issun woke up and they saw that Amaterasu wasn't in her bed. The three of them then walk out and they were greeted by Kushi who was working in her fields again.

"Hey Kushi, have you seen Ammy?" asked Tails.

"No I haven't sorry. I guess she got up before any of us did" was her reply.

"Great now we need to track down furball" mumbled Issun with a huff.

"Well let's start looking then" said Sonic.

The three of them started walking around the village and asking the people if they've seen Amaterasu anywhere and so far they weren't getting lucky. Then they stopped at Mr. Orange's house and they asked his wife if she's seen Amaterasu. To their surprise Amaterasu was sitting on the front porch with Ms. Orange and she was eating a cherry cake. Sonic, Tails and Issun's faces went blank as they saw a childlike smile on Amaterasu's face as she ate the cherry cakes.

"O look seems like you're friends are up" said Ms. Orange with a smile as she rolled up the sleeves of her pink kimono. "Would you like some of my cherry cakes, it would seem that Ammy here is really enjoying them"

Amaterasu took another bite out of the cake and smiled as she turned to see Sonic, Tails and Issun. "It was about time the three of you got up" she said as she stood up.

"Well we didn't hear you get up in the first place" said Issun.

"Yeah what were you doing up so early anyway?" asked Tails.

She shrugged. "I just got up at dawn, nothing more and I didn't want to disturb the three of you" she replied.

"Heh, the Sun Goddess waking up at dawn, sounds fitting enough" said Issun.

Then Ms. Orange handed them some cherry cakes and they had a few before saying goodbye to the elderly woman as they were thinking on where they needed to go next. They started walking to the outskirts of the village thinking on another area they needed to go.

"Ah glorious Amaterasu"

All of them tuned to see Sakuya appearing before them. Amaterasu let a smile creep to her face as she looked at the harvest spirit. "Sakuya are you feeling better?" she asks.

"More so than ever" she replied with her own smile. "What a pleasure it is to witness your heroic deeds! I am in awe!"

"Well I did have some help" said Amaterasu.

Tails looked in shock at what he was seeing. He could not believe his eyes as he looked at the harvest spirit before them with a smile. "When you cleaved that boulder in half my heart skipped a beat" she said again with a faint blush on her cheeks and cupping her face. "To see your skills with a brush is to be witness to great art"

Amaterasu smiled as Issun jumped off her head and onto the ground. "Yeah so do we get a reward or something lady?" he said.

"I hardly think you're participation had any impact, little bug" said Kushi.

An anger vein appeared on Issun's head as he jumped onto Tails' head. "It's Issun!" he yelled. "Issun, Issun, Issun! Stop calling me bug! I'll crawl back into your kimono if you say that again"

"My word!" yelled Sakuya in shock and in slight embarrassment.

Issun then jumped from Tails' head onto Amaterasu's. "Aw relax lady, Furball here is more comfy anyway" he said.

Amaterasu gave a look of shock as Tails and Sonic laughed slightly. "Anyway let's get back to that reward thing" said Issun jumping back onto the ground. "Come on Ammy say something; lift your paw or something"

With that statement Ammy stepped on Issun and he let out a yell of pain. Sonic and Tails laughed at this as did Sakuya. "I'm sorry, I would like to reward you but I am powerless to do so" said Sakuya with slight sadness in her voice. "I can barely muster enough power to make a flower bloom"

She pointed to a withered sakura tree. "Though my body stands here in the confines of the village, my roots spread far and wide, and protecting remote areas outside" she explained. "These parts of me are known as Guardian Saplings. They collect the praise and adoration that gives me strength"

"So in other words you need us to restore these Guardian Saplings?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, in order to cleanse the cursed areas" replied Sakuya. "If they continue the way they are, my body as well as my powers will wither away until there is nothing left. Worst of all the evil presence grows stronger with each passing day"

"This is bad" said Tails with wide eyes. "If it continues like this there will be nothing left"

"That much is true young kitsune" responded Sakuya.

"Aw man, this is getting heavy" said Issun.

"Great and powerful Amaterasu, could I be so bold as to request your assistance in rejuvenating these Guardian Saplings by lifting the curse that enslaves them?" asked Sakuya with pleading eyes.

"Of course Sakuya" answered Amaterasu. "We need to cleanse these areas from this curse"

"Then you must head to eastern Nippon" she said, her voice was now sounding weak. "Forgive me I have grown tiered…I can barely muster the straight to speak now. I hope my request has not fallen on deaf ears…"

"Nonsense!" yelled Amaterasu in shock that Sakuya would think such a thing.

"Yeah Sakuya we'll help out as well" said Sonic with a grin and giving her a thumbs up. "Right Tails?"

"Yeah, we won't let you down Sakuya!" responded Tails with enthusiasm.

"Thank you, may the fresh scent of flowers protect you always" she said as she started to fade away.

Amaterasu had a look of sadness in her eyes, worried about her fellow deity. Sonic and Tails saw the worried look on her face and couldn't help but feel bad for her. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a grin as she turned her head to look at him. "Don't worry Ammy, we'll find those trees and save Sakuya" he said with a grin.

She let out a small smile in return. Issun on the other hand had a different reaction. "Bah, I know I'm always itching for a fight but this is just ridiculous" he said. "I sure don't want to poke my nose in this mess. Still, I'm stuck with furball here till I get all the brush skills…"

The three furries gave Issun looks of annoyance. "Seriously Issun is that all you care about?" said Tails with a blank look.

"Anyway, Ammy's a god and all…what could possibly go wrong" finished Issun apparently not listening to what Tails said. He then turns to Amaterasu and jumps on her nose. "Yeah you learn all the brush skills to save the world and I'll steal and learn 'em, yeah that's that ticket!"

An anger vein appeared on her forehead as she growled slightly. Issun notes this and starts to sweat a bit. "Anyway we should start by heading east" said Tails.

And with that the trio, and bug, walked to Shunsui Fields to the first Guardian Sapling. When they got to the vast valley Amaterasu could instantly feel the energy of the curse area. Sonic also felt strange when they entered the valley, he could tell that it was different than the first time he came running here the day before.

"Man this place looks different, last time I was here it was just fine and full of life" said Sonic.

"Yeah now it looks dead" said Tails.

"We need to be careful were we head, these cursed areas can be deadly so I'll lead from here" said Amaterasu as she walked ahead.

"Issun you better old on, Tails think you can keep up?" said Sonic.

"Yeah" said Tails as his twin tails started spinning and he was flying.

Amaterasu and Sonic started to run while Tails kept up behind them with his tails. Sonic wasn't going all that fast since he needed to follow Amaterasu as they ran through the vast fields. Then they came across a shrine gate were a large withered sakura tree was standing there. Sonic, Tails and Amaterasu stopped as they looked at the tree.

"Wow so this is a Guardian Sapling" said Sonic. "Man it doesn't look good"

"These cursed zones are enormous, I've never seen ones this large before" said Issun. "It's withered all the plant life here"

"How to we bring the tree back?" wondered Tails.

Amaterasu just stared at the large withered tree as she was processing her thoughts. She knew that in her current state she couldn't revive it, so she needed to find a brush god who knows. They were about to leave when they were suddenly ambushed by demons. Amaterasu readied her reflector as she charged up to attack the demons. Sonic also attacked with his homing attack while Tails would fly over the demons and stomp on their heads. Amaterasu continued to slash the demons in her way with her reflector and in a few short moments they vanished.

"These demons are everywhere" said Amaterasu.

"So Ammy any idea on how we could restore that tree?" asked Sonic.

"We need to find one of the brush gods" she said. "From what I can recall there is one technique that can restore plant life"

"Right, any idea on where the spirit is?" asked Tails.

"Let's look around to see if we could find anyone who knows the area" replied Amaterasu.

They started walking again until they came across a wooden hut where a man was cutting up wood. He was a man of tan skin with black hair, a black mustache and wearing a simple kimono, but only covering his waist as he was cutting up the wood with his axe. Also they noticed that there was a large cave behind his hut.

"Excuse me would you mind telling us about a bout that cave?" asked Tails.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at them. He placed his axe on a nearby stump and said. "Curious about it kid? It's the entrance to a place called Hana Valley, the sight of an amazing waterfall but monsters have taken over now. Also there's a trippy crystal ball that makes plants grow enshrined there"

"A crystal ball enshrined there?" asked Amaterasu in slight shock.

"Yeah, actually not long ago that Susano guy went marching in there" he said. This statement gained a look of shock in the three mobiens eyes. "Usually he goes running away from monsters and he hardly seems the type of guy to try his hand at gardening"

"That idiot!" hissed Amaterasu.

"We need to go make sure he's alright" said Sonic as the three of them started to make their way to the cave.

"Wait! It's bad karma to go in there! You might be attacked by monsters!" said the man franticly.

"Don't worry about us" said Issun. "Besides we need to make sure that idiot is alright"

And with that they made their way to the cave to find out about that crystal ball the man was talking about and also to find Susano. Amaterasu thought about the crystal ball and she wondered if it was there the other brush god was lying in hiding from the curse of Orochi. Her questions would be soon answered as they made their way to Hana Valley.


End file.
